Lover, I Don't Have To Love
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Kurt y Brittany son amigos, Blaine y Santana son una pareja de hermanos exitosos quienes conocen a Kurt y Brittany, sometiendolos a sus mas obscuros deseos sexuales, uno se ve obligado a someterse por acuerdo y otro por un enamoramiento que podria causar un serio problema
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Blaine estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- pregunté

-Calla- sus ojos negros me hicieron estremecer haciendo mi sumisión un logro para él

* * *

**ANTES:**

**KURT**

-¿Es divertido?- pregunté

-Vamos Kurt, será divertido- dijo Brittany sacándose la blusa mientras se cambiaba

-Una cosa es que te deje desnudarte en nuestra habitación y otra muy diferente es que parezcas nudista todo el tiempo-

Mire su espalda, un poco más dorada de lo que estaba dias atrás

-¿Te has estado bronceando?- pregunte

-Claro, las clases de natación- grito

Brittany y yo estudiábamos en la misma escuela, y eramos compañeros de habitación, siendo ella la única mujer con la que podía confesarme, era raro, pero es mi mejor amiga

Su celular vibro y ella me grito que viera que era

**=Te espero esta noche, 11ava y Periférico- SL=**

-¿Has estado saliendo con alguien Britt?-

Ella salio del baño, con el cabello húmedo

-¿Qué?-

-Aquí dice "Te espero esta noche, 11va y Periférico- SL" ¿Quién es SL?-

-Es Sophia LIghtwood, trabajare con ella un año, hoy es mi ultima entrevista-

Sabia que me mentia

-Ire contigo-

Era tarde cuando bajamos del taxi, ella se notaba nerviosa

-Te aceptaran, estoy seguro-

Ella me miro y se abrieron las puertas de lo que a mi parecer era un departamento acondicionado a oficina

-¿Brittany Pierce?- dijo una chica pelirroja –Sophia Lightwood la espera-

Ella me sonrio y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba esperando

-Señora, llego acompañada...es un joven…¿Le aviso al señor Wright?...Correcto-

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunte

-¿Podria esperar aquí?-

* * *

**BRITTANY**

Sophia Ligthwood era solo el nombre de Santana López, la dirección a la que fui era su domicilio, ella había hecho un trato con mi padre Joseph Pierce, ella me daría dinero y pagaría mis estudios con tal de que al cumplir 17 años tendría que ser su sumisa sexual

Me daba miedo, pero ella me hacia sentir especial cada que me tocaba, había estado reuniéndome con ella y tratando los términos de mi sumisión, no quiero que Kurt se entere de esto, pero insistió en acompañarme

Había otro chico, el hermano de Santana, Blaine, el era guapo, trato de seducirme pero el mismo decidio probar con chicos

Santana me llevo hacia escaleras arriba donde tuve que entregarme a ella, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis propios gemidos y el calor hicieron que me olvidara de mi amigo

-¿Qué pasara con Kurt?- pregunte vistiéndome

-Blaine se encargara de él, por lo mientras tu eres mía- dijo tomándome de nuevo

* * *

**NUEVA HISTORIA, UN POCO MÁS OBSCURA A LO QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR, ME ESTOY RETANDO A ESCRIBIR UN POCO MAS DE LEMMON, Y POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA, SERA DOBLE SUMISION**

**SANTANA/BRITTANY- BLAINE/KURT **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJENME SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA ESTARIA ENTRANDO EN EL LUGAR DE CAMBIO DE PLANES QUE ESTA A TRES CAPITULOS DEL FINAL**

**A Fat Bunny**  
**(\(\**  
**( - -)**  
**((') (')**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**BRITTANY**

**FLASH BACK**

-Hija, ellos son los señores López- decía mi papá

Los salude dándoles la mano, en ese tiempo yo tenía 6 años

-Ella es nuestra hija Santana- dijo la Señora López

La otra niña, un poco mayor que yo me sonrío

-¿Por qué no van a conocerse?- dijo el Señor López

Comenzamos a caminar pero papá me había puesto un audífono escondido en mi oído donde podía escuchar todo lo que estaría platicando

-¿Entonces que has pensado Pierce?-

El señor López era el jefe de mi papá, habíamos tenido problemas de dinero desde que mamá enfermo, ella había fallecido a principios de año y papá no podía sostener todos los gastos, era como un suicidio para el

-¿Cuál es su propuesta?-

-Nos hacemos cargo de su hija, a cambio de que sea la sumisa de Santana- dijo la señora López

-¿De su hija? ¿Por qué no de su hijo? ¿Ella seguirá conmigo o vivirá con ustedes?-

-Ella se quedara con usted, no queremos problemas legales por la custodia, y de Santana porque es mayor que su hija, además nuestro pequeño hijo es muy pequeño aún-

-¿Entonces, tenemos un trato?-

-Trato-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Brittany?- pregunto Kurt

-¿Sí?-

-¿Esta todo bien? Te pregunte que si querias un té-

-Oh si, gracias-

En ese momento mi celular vibro, era un texto de Santana

-¿Kurt?-

El volteo a verme

-Te quieren entrevistar-

* * *

**KURT**

Ayer mientras esperaba a Brittany, la señorita pelirroja me miraba y escribia algo en la papeleta, el tal Señor Wright nunca apareció, asi que baje y espere hasta que mi amiga saliera

Hoy, por fin seria esa tal entrevista pero me pidieron que fuera solo y a un café cerca de mi apartamento, asi que camine para llegar

-Señor Hummel- dijo una señorita

-¿Sí?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Sophia Lightwood, mi socio no pudo asistir, esta cerrando un par de tratos, pero me gustaría saber tus intereses-

-Bueno, me gustaría trabajar, el sueldo que decida darme es perfecto para mí, por ahora no tengo muchas necesidades y bueno comparto gastos con mi compañera Brittany-

-Hablemos un poco más…personal ¿Alguna pareja? ¿Tatuaje? ¿Enfermedad?-

-Bueno, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, soy soltero y solo tengo un tatuaje-

-¿Cuentame datos acerca de ti?-

La mire y pensé en el posible puesto que podía ganar

-Vivia en Ohio pero al graduarme de la preparatoria me vine a estudiar a aquí, tiempo después llego Brittany, estudio arte y literatura y ella danza, viajo a Ohio en cada periodo vacacional, no tengo una relación estable, mi primera y única relación fue a los 13 años, mi tatuaje me lo hice hace un año, tengo 17 años igual que Britt y no se que más decirle sobre mi-

-¿De que es tu tatuaje?-

-Es una frase-

-Bueno, Señor Hummel, le informare a mi hermano y me mantendré en contacto con usted-

Salí de aquella cafetería con la esperanza de ser contratado, el dinero me vendría bien, Brittany seria asistente asi que puedo pensar en grande, un escritorio, un computador, una oficina, el sueño de todo periodista

* * *

-¿Dame tu informe?- decía una voz

-De todos los que entreviste hoy tal vez hay uno que te llame la atención-

-¿Como es?-

-Virgen, 17 años, un tatuaje, familia en Ohio, estudiante de arte, vive con mi sumisa, única relación 4 años atrás, inestable, amable y tierno-

-Perfecto- dijo un joven con el celular en la mano, de traje -¿Nombre?-

-Kurt Hummel- dijo Santana mirando a Kurt caminando alejándose de la cafetería.

* * *

**HOLA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO Y LA RESPUESTA POSITIVA A ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DEJEN REVIEW**

**A Fat Bunny**

( - -)  
((') (')


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**KURT:**

No había recibido llamada alguna desde el dia que me entreviste con Sophia, Brittany estaba muy rara conmigo desde aquel dia que fui al café con su ahora jefa, ella tenia un par de marcas en la espalda y moratones por las practicas de gimnasia

Siempre llegaba tarde y se iba temprano, un dia ella iria a visitar a su papá y yo decidi quedarme en casa por las tareas del fin de semana, estaba frente a la computadora cuando recibi un texto

"Señor Hummel, le espero en Puerto 232 en una hora- B. Wright"

Me levante inmediatamente a bañarme, revise el atuendo que llevaría, realmente quería el trabajo, asi que elegi una camisa azul, y mi traje negro con la corbata del mismo color, me peine, y salí hacia donde lo vería

Al llegar me encontré con un departamento, el mayordomo me abrió la puerta y me llevo hasta el despacho, me sente y vi cuadros interesantes

-Disculpe la demora- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Al escuchar su voz mi piel se erizo

-No tenga cuidado- dije

Sabia que el estaba a mis espaldas porque sentía la electricidad

-Mi colega, la señorita Lightwood le entrevisto, me dijo los datos básicos de usted-

-Sí, aunque fueron datos personales, no profesionales, la verdad es que no he trabajado en mi vida y realmente quisiera el trabajo-

-Y usted ¿Esta interesado?-

-Sí, me interesa, no importa lo que me pague-

-¿Exactamente que dice su tatuaje?- dijo al momento que se sentaba en la silla que estaba en frente de mi

Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, sus ojos avellana me atraparon en el primer momento, su piel dorada, su traje combinaba sin querer combinar conmigo

-Dije coraje y fortaleza en árabe, lo hice cuando mi madre murió, hace un año-

-Disculpe Señor Wright, la señorita Lightwood ha llegado y dice que necesita verle urgentemente- dijo su ama de llaves

-Quisiera volver a verle ¿Le parece mañana en su departamento?-

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza afirmativamente, me levante y nos despedimos de la mano, al tocar nuestras manos pude sentir la electricidad de nuevo y él se fue

* * *

**HOLA, ESTE CAPITULO CORTO QUISE HACERLO MÁS KLAINE QUE BRITTANA, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL JUEVES SUBIRE UN CAPITULO UNICO DE BRITTANA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE YA VIENE LO OBSCURO Y LO MAS LARGO Y EL LEMMON**

**A Fat Bunny**  
**(\(\**  
**( - -)**  
**((') (')**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**BRITTANY:**

Mi padre había hecho el trato de la sumisión por el dinero, el no podía mantenerme a mi ni mucho menos mantener la enfermedad de mi mamá, tenia seis años cuando el trato fue hecho, yo no podía opinar, siempre pensé que la sumisión era como la exclavitud, o servirle a alguien mas en ámbito profesional, hasta que al cumplir catorce los señores Lopez Anderson o "Lightwood Wright" me citaron, papá no podía tener voto en las condiciones, fue hasta ese momento que me entere que seria sumisa sexual de Santana "Sophia"

Siempre pensé que era diferente, pero nunca se me ocurrio ser diferente en mi sexualidad, el hermano menor Blaine era encantador, pero ella me eligio a mi, la había visto varias veces, ella era mucho mayor que yo

No podía decidir por mi vida sexual, a partir de ese dia estaría privada, no podía ser de nadie mas que de ella, al principio tenia mucho miedo, pero ella me hacia sentirme comoda

Cuando conoci a Kurt, estaba cumpliendo dieciséis, un año mas para mi sumisión, no le conte nada porque no quería espantarlo, no tenia ningún amigo y el era el mas cercano a eso que podía pedir

Santana había practicado conmigo varias cosas que tendría que hacer, pero el dia que me tomo, fue tranquilo, unos cuantos dias antes de que Kurt me acompañara a la ultima cita

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Estas nerviosa?-

-No- dije teniéndola atrás mio

-Entonces quítate la ropa-

Lentamente comencé a quitarme el vestido que llevaba, quedando en la ropa interior de encaje que ella había elegido mientras que ella estaba sentada en la cama

-Maravillosa- dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas

Ella comenzó a subir hasta tomarme por los labios, ella comenzó a mover sus manos, sobre mi trasero, después me avento a la cama y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, una vez desnuda, ella ataco mis senos, hasta mi sexo, yo solo podía gemir

-¿Estas lista para ser mia?- dijo ella

Yo solo pude mirarla, su mirada, mas obscura, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y la aventó, ella me puso las manos arriba mientras que ella tomaba control de mi cuerpo, ella no dejaba de susurrar que ahora era de ella

Despues, con un "consolador" comenzó a hacer su magia, yo estaba tan excitada que no pude hacer otra cosa mas que moverme a donde ella me dominaba

Antes del primer gemido mayor ella me dijo que era mi ama y yo…su sumisa

Fue ahí cuando ella retiro el consolador, y fue cuando me sentí como débil, sin fuerzas

-Ahora eres mia ¿De quien eres Brittany?-

-De ti- dije casi en un suspiro

-¿Y quien soy?-

-Santana López, Sophia Lightwood…mi ama-

* * *

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- dijo Blaine saliendo de la casa hacia la alberca

-No me hables asi, hermanito- reclamo Santana

-Estaba en algo importante-

-¿A quien decidiste llamar? ¿A Tobías, a Joe o a Will?-

- Kurt Hummel-

Santana abrió los labios en sorpresa

-¿Te piensas ponchar a ese chico?-

-Oye, que Papá y Mamá hayan decidido a tu exclava sexual no quiere decir que tu tengas que decidir al mio-

-No me referia a eso, pero estoy segura que hay algo en ese chico que te atrajo, como sea, tenemos junta de comité en dos horas, mas vale que estes listo, no quiero tener que llamarte al celular y disculpar a los socios por tus "atrasos en el trafico" que mas bien deberían de llamarse "Me estoy tirando al del vallet parking"-

* * *

Algo era cierto, Blaine se había sentido inmediatamente atraído cuando Santana le había contado de Kurt Hummel

-"Virgen, 17 años, un tatuaje, familia en Ohio, estudiante de arte, vive con mi sumisa, única relación 4 años atrás, inestable, amable y tierno"-

Nunca había estado con un chico virgen, mucho menos de esa edad, Blaine no era mas grande que Kurt, se llevaban exactamente 4 años, aun no sabia como le manejaría al ojiazul su sumisión, por eso tenia que contactar a su abogado

* * *

**KURT:**

Al llegar a casa, la encontré sola, tal vez Brittany se había quedado a dormir con su padre como siempre lo hacia, me cambio para no levantar sospechas por si llegara ese mismo día, se acostó en su cama extrañamente cansado y cerro los ojos

Sus sueños no eran mas que espejismos negros sin imaginarse nada, hasta que su mente recordó la mirada avellana intensa de B. Wright, aun no conocía su nombre completo

"Tal vez se llama Bruno o Bart, podría ser Bell o Blake" formule en mi mente

Después recordé aquella electricidad que había sentido cuando nuestras manos se tocaron

Cai en un profundo sueño hasta que me imagine su espalda sudorosa y desnuda y a mi gimiendo debajo de el, su cuerpo empujando el mio

Me desperté maravillándome por la hora, eran las 11 pm

¿Qué demonios había soñado?

* * *

**MI PRIMER INTENTO DE LEMMON LESBICO, ESPERO MEJORAR AL TRANSCURSO DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**SI LES GUSTO REGALENME UN REVIEW, TOMO EN CUENTA TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE ME MANDAN, ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO POR HACERLOS UN POCO MAS LARGOS, PERO LES PROMETO QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO SERAN MAS LARGOS PORQUE YA VIENE LO BUENO **

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y LA ACEPTACION A ESTA HISTORIA **

**POR ESO LES DEJO A MI FAT BUNNY**

**(\(\**  
**( - -)**  
**((') (')**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**BRITTANY:**

-Podríamos ir si quisieras- dije tratando de convencer a Santana

-Eso sería ir en contra de nuestro acuerdo- dijo ella

-Pero solo iríamos tú, mi amigo Kurt y yo- dije

-¿Tu amigo Kurt sabe lo que eres para mí?-

-Claro que no, aunque sé que ya lo contactaste-

-Tu sabias que tenías que llegar sola, es como un castigo, del cual mi hermano Blaine le hará recordar-

-Me siento comprometida con él, yo lo metí en esto, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que Kurt no se convierta en...sumiso?-

-Eso no depende de mí, Blaine es el que tomara la decisión, no puedo meterme en eso-

-¿Pero si podemos ir?- volví a preguntar

-Iremos- dijo ganándose una risa mía

**KURT:**

Después del sueño "erótico" que había tenido me había olvidado por completo que B. vendría a mi casa, me levante y trate de arreglar un poco nuestro departamento,

Brittany no había regresado de casa de su papá, aún estaba muy rara,

En nuestra universidad, los chicos tienen una habitación con chicos y chicas con chica, fue casi una guerra cuando el decano coloco a Brittany en mi habitación

"Necesito verte, te espero en 30 min en el apartamento" era de Brittany

-Pensé que estarías fuera de casa- dijo ella cuando llego a casa

-Ese tal B. vendría aquí, por eso me quede-

-¿B?- pregunto

-Sí, tú lo debes de conocer, trabaja con tu jefa-

-Kurt, hay algo que necesito decirte-

-Dime-

-Mi...Jefa... Quiere que me acompañes a un karaoke hoy en la noche ¿Iras?-

-Si promete contratarme, iré- bromee

-Entonces iremos- dijo Brittany

* * *

El señor B. nunca llego, Britt había quedado de verse con su jefa Sophia a las 7:30 pm, hasta esa hora esperaría por B. pero nunca llego

-Estas segura que es junta de trabajo- le dije a Britt al ver a personas ajenas a una oficina

-No, solo es para divertirnos, además hoy es día de Karaoke y sé que te encanta cantar- dijo sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario

-Perdonen la demora, la oficina ha estado algo apretada- dijo una muchacha morena de cabello largo y negro

-Kurt, ella es...-

-Sophia Lightwood, soy la jefa de Brittany- dijo sentándose, y dándome la mano

-De hecho ya nos conocíamos- dije estrechando su mano

-Oh cierto, Señor Hummel- dijo ella mirándome

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto Britt

-Si, es para la vacante que te comente- dijo ella

Comencé a hablar con ella, Brittany se había levantado varias veces a cantar

-No puedo creer que no estemos cantando- dijo Brittany instigándonos a levantarnos

Para ventaja de Britt, comenzó una de las canciones que ella siempre cantaba

BRITTANY:Your touch is so magic to me The strangest things can happen The way that you react to me I wanna do something you can't imagine

SANTANA: Imagine if there was a million me's Talking sexy to you like that You think you can handle, boy If I give you my squeeze And I need you to push it right back

KURT: Baby, show me, show me What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me And I'll volunteer

BRITTANA: And I'll be flowing and going Till clothing disappears Ain't nothing but shoes on me Oh, baby

BRITTANA Y KURT: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic

BLAINE: Everything ain't what it seems I wave my hands and I got you And you feel so fly assisting me But now it's my turn to watch you I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck Talk sexy to me like that Just do what I taught you, girl When I give you my heat And I need you to push it right back

KURT: Baby, show me, show me What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me And I'll volunteer And I'll be flowing and going Till clothing disappears Ain't nothing but shoes on me Oh, baby

BRITTANA: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic

BRITTANY Oh, this is the part where we fall in love

SANTANA: Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love

KLAINE: But don't stop what you're doing to me

SANTAINE: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic

KURTTANY: So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic

BRITTANA & KLAINE: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic.

SANTANA: Yeah, I see you on the floor, get it, girl

BRITTANY: Love, sex and magic

BLAINE: I see you on the floor

KURT: You know what I mean

SANTAINE: I bet that I can make you believe

KURTTANY In love and sex and magic

BLAINE: I see you on the floor

SANTANA: Dirty girl

Al terminar la canción, sabía que el tal B. estaba observándome, el día anterior lo había conocido de traje y ahora estaba de playera y pantalones de mezclilla

-Señores, les presento al Señor…- comenzó Sophia

-Bruno Wright- dijo él extendiéndonos la mano "oficialmente" a Brittany y a mí

Brittany y Sophia fueron a la barra mientras que Bruno y yo nos quedamos en la mesa

-No llego al apartamento como había dicho- mencione

-Tuve unos asuntos pendientes en otra ciudad por eso no pude ir-

-¿De qué tanto habla?- dijo Sophia acomodándose en el asiento de lado de Bruno

-De la vacante del trabajo- dijo de lo más natural

Brittany tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente haciéndome voltear a verla, ella me miraba con ojos nerviosos

-¿Todo está bien?- dije mirándola

-Claro, solo quiero que cantemos otra canción- dijo con algo que sabía perfectamente que era…Brittany tenía miedo pero realmente no sabia de que tenia miedo

* * *

Al dia siguiente, cuando desperté no podía recordar como rayos había regresado a casa, no había tomado tanto como para perder la conciencia

-Kurt…- dijo Brittany quien estaba al pie de mi cama

-¿Qué sucede Britt?- pregunte

-Debemos hablar sobre "El trabajo" del que Bruno Wright quiere ofrecerte-

* * *

**La canción es Love, Sex, Magic de Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake **

**Después de días vengo con la actualización de esta historia, tratare de ponerme al día con las demás historias, ya que la universidad de verdad consume mi tiempo xD**

**Espero que les guste, ya casi comienza la parte Lemmon de ambas parejas, déjenme sus reviews y gracias por su apoyo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: **

** BRITTANY**

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Britt?- dijo Kurt

-Kurt, mi trabajo no es lo que debería referirse a un trabajo- mencione

De verdad quería decirle algo a Kurt pero comenzó a sonar mi celular, no quería responder pero vi la persona de la que se trataba

-Espera- le dije a Kurt contestando el teléfono

**=No te atrevas a decirle nada a Kurt= dijo Santana **

** =¿A qué te refieres?= **

** =Sé que le dirás lo de tu trabajo, pero si no lo recuerdas quedo explícito en el contrato que no podías decir ni una palabra a nadie=**

** =Pero está a punto de empezar todo= **

** =No es de tus asuntos, además tu eres mía y debes seguir mis órdenes ¿Esta claro?= **

** =Si= **

Al terminar la llamada, voltee y mire a Kurt quien afortunadamente se había puesto los audífonos y estaba viendo algo

-¿Que ibas a decirme?- dijo

-Sophia Lightwood es una importante asesora financiera, mi trabajo es la capacitación y el ordenamiento de los papeles además de que mi padre tenía trato con su familia soy la primera asistente, por ello tendré que ir con ella a eventos- mentí

-¿Y Bruno Wright?- pregunto el

-Bruno es un pasante de abogado, aun no se gradúa pero junto a Sophia y los padres de ella tienen una de las firmas más importantes de toda América- respondí

* * *

Kurt tendría esa inevitable cita y yo tenía que ir a la oficina, al llegar me sorprendió que a pesar de la hora no hubieran personas, la oficina siempre estaba llena todos los dias

-Brittany- escuche la voz dominante de Santana

Camine hacia dentro de su oficina, ella estaba de espaldas trabajando en su computadora

-¿Les has dado el día a todos?- pregunte

-No, pero hoy es junta de asamblea de gobierno, tu sabes que en ese tipo de eventos los trabajadores están obligados a asistir-

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- pregunte en voz baja

-Sabes que no me gusta que balbuces, si no te dijeron es porque casi cometes una estupidez hoy día- dijo levantándose de su silla y mirándome desafiante y afirmante

-Solo quería que Kurt supiera lo que pasara-

-Pero ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo acercándose a mí

-Pero él es mi amigo- respondí

-Y tú eres mía, y debes obedecerme- dijo recargándome a la pared -¿Esta claro?-

-S...si-

Ella tenía las manos sobre mi cuerpo, podía sentir su poder, su deseo y su anhelo de dominarme

-Tendré que recordarte que eres mía y debes obedecerme-

Comenzó a besarme, sus besos eran completos y demandantes, me jalo hasta el sillón que tiene en la oficina, me aventó de manera que quede de frente al sillón, ella se subió en mí y tomo un pañuelo obscuro, me cubrió los ojos con el

Comenzó lo que para mí era música, nunca lo había hecho con música, sentí algo que me recorría el cuello, ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa y me puso sobre la espalda, aun teniéndola arriba de mi

-Te has portado mal Brittany, así que tendré que castigarte-

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, ella ponía sus manos en mi cuerpo, mis manos arriba de la cabeza y sus labios en mi cuello

Yo no podía moverme, ella tenía el dominio de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, quería huir pero ella tenía la posesión de mi

* * *

**KURT:**

Después de que Brittany se fue al trabajo, recibí la llamada de Bruno Wright, tome un taxi y me dirigí a la oficina donde vi a varias personas en la entrada, entre y lo primero que admiraron mis ojos fue el enorme nombre de la firma

"Lightwood, Anderson & Wright Asociados"

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo un joven, portaba un traje negro con camisa azul, su broche decía LW, AS & WG Asociados

-Oh...ammm...Tengo una cita con Bruno Wright- dije enseñándole el correo

-Bruno Wright, algo debiste hacer bien-

-Solo pedí trabajo, o más bien una amiga me consiguió la cita-

-De acuerdo, ya no te quitare el tiempo, sígueme por favor-

Pidió uno de los varios elevadores, entramos solo nosotros dos, presiono el botón 5

-Max Paran, Mucho gusto- dijo saludándome

-Kurt Hummel- respondí aceptando el saludo de mano

Al llegar al piso 10 (supuse por el 5) que era el departamento donde él era el encargado

-Tania, el señor Hummel tiene cita con el señor Wright- dijo Max

-Le informare que ha llegado- dijo descolgando el teléfono -Ambos pueden pasar-

La oficina de Bruno era enorme, demasiados libros, el escritorio central y sillones, a la izquierda tenía la sala de juntas de donde salió

-Señor Hummel- dijo ofreciéndome su mano

-Señor Wright- dije saludándolo de mano

-Supongo que ya conociste a Max, él es asistente general de mi departamento-

-Si, lo conocí hace un momento- respondí

-Max, ¿Podrías dejarnos al señor Hummel y a mí a solas por favor?-

Max salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta

-Señor Hummel, para este puesto ha tenido competencia, muchos más se han portado poco interesados, es sorprendente la precisión que tiene por obtener el puesto-

-Exactamente, no sé de qué es el trabajo, mi amiga, la Señorita Pierce me comento que tenía una vacante pero nunca me había atrevido a consultar de que es exactamente-

-Oh, Señor Hummel el trabajo es importante a esta etapa de la humanidad- dijo levantándose de su silla -¿Alguna vez había trabajado?-

-Sí, pero trabajos pequeños e inestables durante el verano-

-No sé qué tiene que cada que leo su currículo y la entrevista que le hizo mi socia Sophia Lightwood me hace desear que este usted en mi equipo de trabajo-

-Aunque no tengo los conocimientos que requiere para el puesto-

-Eso sería lo de menos, usted podría aprenderlos a pesar de que su carrera es otra, necesito a una persona que sea mi primer asistente y además sea un confidente-

-¿Me dará el puesto?-

-Lo tendré a prueba, aunque sería bueno que le preguntase a la Señorita Pierce su segundo trabajo, ya que ella lo metió en esto-

El presiono un botón y se volvió a abrir la puerta que estaba a mis espaldas

-Dígame señor Wright-

-Max, necesito que le des un tour al señor Hummel por la empresa, a partir de hoy estará a prueba-

Me levante y agradecí con la cabeza

-Por aquí Señor Hummel-


End file.
